I Should Have Gone to Rehab
by selfproclaimedbeauty05
Summary: Pre-Twilight Edward and Jacob have been secretly dating for a year. Then Bella comes into town and we all know the story of Edward falling head over heels in love with her.But where does that leave Jacob and what if 2yrs later Edward wants him Back? Slash
1. Stupid In Love

-I do not own nor do I make profit off the characters of The Twilight Series or this story.

Okay, this is my first Twilight fan fiction. I got the idea from this story from a song. Music always brings new and twist ideas to me. This story is taking place at the first book. Jacob and Edward have been together secretly for a year. The only ones that knows about the affair are the Cullens. Alice has a clue or vision what is going to happen but doesn't reveal anything. But okay guys here it is. I hope you enjoy.

**I SHOULD HAVE GONE TO REHAB**

**  
Chapter One: Stupid in Love**

This feeling of complete and utter dread is eating at me. I have no clue why but I feel as though my boyfriend is cheating on me. I don't know if it is true or if I am going fucking insane. I feel the distance he is putting between us. I feel the slight tinge of annoyance comes from him whenever I am around him. I say, I love you and all I get is, Me too. That is when the chest pains start. Everyday that he doesn't say I love you, I feel myself slowly dying.

I know our relationship is very hard on both of us. I couldn't tell my family that I was gay. I also had to hide that fact who my boyfriend is. He is suppose to be my enemy. To make matters more complicated he is also a vampire. Edward Cullen was my enemy because he was a vampire. I am a werewolf or a shifter. We are suppose to hate each other. But I couldn't hate him or his family. I didn't fall in love with him right away. But when I did fall in love with him, I fell fucking hard. I would do anything for him. I would abandon my family and friends just for him. I was risking my life for our relationship. I could be banished from my tribe and pack if anyone found out. Hell, I knew he didn't want to be kept in the dark, but I didn't have a choice. He knew the circumstances when we started this forbidden love affair. He knew that he had to wait for me. I mean damn, it is not like we were going to die anytime soon. We are immortal. I just couldn't leave yet. I wanted to finish school and wait until I turned 18 to take off with him. We agree to these terms. But now it feels as though our plans are falling through.

I hate being jealous or suspicious of him. When I question him about her, he just brushes it off. He says that she is just a friend. He liked her because he couldn't read her mind. I felt another stab of jealous at that thought. We started have a lot of fights because of my mistrust or questioning. I didn't want to argue with him but I knew he wasn't telling me the truth.

I am getting constant headaches because of the fighting. I don't know if I am pushing him away or if he is just pushing away willingly. I don't know the person I love anyone. Edward never acted like this before. We have been together for a year. The passion in his eyes that he use to have for me is fading. The little touches he would place on my body whenever I was in his presence have ceased. He doesn't run his fingers through my hair or over my lips before he kisses me. We barely make love anymore. I use to spend the night over his house on the weekends. Now all he does is ask for a rain check because he is hunting or busy.

This shit has been going on for the last month. It also has been one month since that bitch has come into town. One month since school started and one month since he saved her fucking life. She goes to school with him and just so happens to have all her classes with him. To make matters worst, she is my dad's best friend's daughter. I have known her since we were kids and I thought she was a klutz. Within the five minutes of meeting her, she threw a rock at me. She called me a spaz and took off running. She later told her dad that I threw a rock at her. I got in trouble by my dad and was made to apologize to her for no reason. I was irritated by her back then and still was now. Even her mindless conversation annoyed me. Also the way she smelt made my nose burn and itch for some reason. I have never been annoyed by anyone's scent before. At least not until I met her. She smelt like the cheap knock off candles at Walgreens. The one that was suppose to smell like baked sugar cookies but had so much dust caked on top that one whiff made you cough and grasp for air. She smelt like that every since we were kids and force to play together. After that day, I vowed to stay away from her.

After I completely forgotten about Isabella Swan, she popped back into my life. She moved to Forks to live with her dad for good. My dad tried to get me to go see her. But I refused. My dad was of course disappointed that I didn't show interest in her. But I would never like her or love her. I love Edward. He was the only thing that mattered to me. I didn't want anyone or anything else but him.

But just after she arrived that is when everything change. It all started when Edward's phone rang. We had just had sex, well more like Edward had sex. He came and was now giving me the best blow job ever. Right when I was ready to cum his phone went off. He was angry at first because he knew I was close. I was angry because I had to hurry and get home. Not only was it a school night but I had to patrol tonight.

"Ignore it."

"I can't, it might be something important. It might be Carlisle." I sighed in disappointment and turned over to let him answer the phone. Once he reach for the phone and saw who it was, his expression changed. A smile came to his face. It was the smile that always lit up his eyes. The smile that you could tell was genuine and heartfelt. Before he answered the phone, he got dress and left the room. There I was lying naked in his bed and he just left me unsatisfied to talk on the phone. I was really irritated for obvious reasons but I was more disturbed by that smile. He only smiled at me like that. He smiled like that right before he kissed my breath away. That smile made me weak in the knees. I fell in love with him because of that smile. After twenty minutes of lying in his bed bored. I got dress and decided it was time for me to go home. It was a school night and I had lied to my dad. I told him I had a report that I needed to do research for and that I was going to Forks. Only because they had better libraries. I also had to go home to get in the shower and wash Edward's scent off me before I did patrols tonight. I couldn't have my pack smelling him on me. It was starting to get easy to block certain thoughts from my pack. Edward taught me how to build mental blocks up. That was really how I kept our relationship secret for so long.

I went looking for Edward and he was nowhere to be found in the house. So, I decided to look outside. Once I got out to the porch. I notice my dad's old truck outside in the driveway. We had sold the truck to Charlie, Bella's dad.

I was thinking why is Bella here? Once I stepped off the porch, I noticed that Bella was sitting inside the truck with…Edward. And from what I could tell, they were having a very good conversation. Edward was doing the smile. My heart skipped a few beats. I walked over to the truck and tapped the window gently. Edward looked a bit startled. He must have been really distracted with the conversation, because he didn't even notice me walking to the car.

They both got out of the car. Edward wrapped his arms around me and pecked me on the lips.

"Jacob, sorry I didn't see you coming up. You scared me." He smile and kissed me again. But this time I deepen the kiss. My hungry for him still was unsatisfied considering how he left me. He moaned lightly into the kiss. I tried to kiss him harder until Bella clear her throat. Bitch!

"Sorry, to interrupted guys but I think I am going to get going. Hey Jake how is going?" She was now blushing and looked a bit uncomfortable. She didn't know I was gay. Not even my own family knew.

"Hey Bella." I said with no expression on my face. I could feel that Bella didn't like the idea of Edward being with me. Or even being gay. I could tell that she felt he deserved someone else. I just hoped and prayed that Edward would never believe that.

"Okay, Bella. I will see you tomorrow at school. " Edward said while he detached himself from me. He had a slight frown on his face. I felt sick when he let me go. I for the first time felt like Edward didn't belong to me. Like he was somehow untouchable. It was like I lost some part of him when I saw him get a little disappointed at the thought of her leaving.

"Bye, Edward….and Jacob." She got in her truck and took off. I watched her drive away with a glare.

"Jacob are you leaving? " Edward was now looking at me with a hint of irritation.

"Yeah, I am leaving. I was just coming to tell you. What were you guys talking about?" I asked with a raise eyebrow.

"Nothing in particular. She was bored and wanted to talk to someone." The wasn't even the slightest hint of a possible lie leaving his lips.

"Oh, I see."

"You aren't upset are you? I know Bella and you aren't the best of friends."

"Why would I be upset and how did you know? I mean how did you know I didn't get along with her?"

"She told me once, I told her about my amazing boyfriend." He was now smiling at me. I went weak in the knees suddenly. He could smell my arousal and wrapped his arms around my waist. I wrapped my arms around his neck and inhaled his scent deeply. For some reason his scent reminded me of chocolate and peppermint. I was totally intoxicated by it.

"Are you going to come and see me tonight during patrols?"

"Yes of course I will. Why wouldn't I?" He gave me his infamous smirk and kissed me gently goodbye. That was the last time I saw him that night. When it was time for him to meet me. He never showed up. He told me that he forgot he made plans with Jasper. Of course a part of me didn't believe him. The other part told me that Edward would never lie to you. He wanted to still be with me and I was the only thing that matter. But every since that night, Edward has been a different man.

* * *

**Two Months Later…..**

I am finally cracking on the inside. I decided tonight was the night I was going to confront Edward about the bitch named Bella. I was tired of hearing the rumors or gossip. People at the reservation have been talking about the leech who is showing interested in the Police Chief's Daughter. I knew they were talking about Edward. I had to play dumb every time I hear about them.

The first time I heard about them being together, someone spotted them at a restaurant in Port Angeles. Then supposedly they were always together in school. He had even been spotted at her house a few times by my dad. Then of course he had saved her life, which nearly exposed he was a vampire. When I asked him if she knew, he said that she didn't know. He said he would make sure she didn't know. Whatever that meant, I don't know. But I guess every since that day they have become the talk of the town.

I was fed up. If he didn't want me anymore he could have just told me. But to go behind my back and do god knows what with that slut….It hurts. He has been avoiding me more. We have be constantly fighting. It even got so bad one time that we didn't talk to each other for three weeks straight. Those were the worst three weeks of my life. I barely ate and sleeping wasn't even an option.

That is why I am now flying down the road to get to the Cullen's house. I don't know if Edward is there or not. He hasn't been answering the phone all day. It just goes straight to his voicemail. It is not like him to have his phone off. He must be up to no good.

Once I got to his house, I immediately knew something was wrong when I saw Alice.

I hopped out of my rabbit and walked quickly to the pixie.

"What did you see, Alice?" I asked her very sharply, so she knew I wasn't in the mood for games. I was getting scared and angry at once. What if she had a vision of them together? What if everything I was imagining was real? Would I be prepared to lose him? Could I let him go? Would I be able to get over him? Edward was the only person I loved more than my dad. I couldn't lose him not now. I felt my body beginning to tremble from all the questions going through my head. It felt as if I was going to phase any minute.

"Jacob, are you okay. I just knew you were on your way and I was meeting you outside. Edward is with Jasper hunting. They will be back in a hour." Alice said to me with a slight smile or her face. I wasn't exactly convince but I knew Alice wouldn't lie to me. I instantly felt guilt hit me. Here I was assuming that he was with Bella when he was with his brother. I felt dumb. I even felt like a jealous school girl. I hate how I felt in every aspect. I hate how I am not trusting him. How I am letting people put nonsense in my head. Edward would never hurt me or leave me for someone else. All the small things that have been going through my head about Edward cheating where gone immediately. I just know, that I love him. I just need answers. I want to know what is true and if he still loved me at all.

"Sorry, I just think I am losing my mind." I relax a bit. I didn't even realize how tense I was, until I relaxed. But unfortunately my body was still trembling a bit.

"Do you want to talk about it, Jacob?" Alice asked me with concern in her voice. I already knew that was coming.

"No, I am fine. It is nothing that I can't handle on my own. I will just wait in Edward's room." I went inside leaving Alice to her thoughts. Once I got inside the house I didn't even stop and talk to anyone. I went straight to Edward's room and threw myself on his bed. I buried my face into Edward's pillow. I needed to smell him. His scent always calmed me. The sweet yet refreshing smell was cool like his skin. My body was addicted to it. Once I inhaled, something was terrible off about the scent.

"What the fuck?" My nose was hit with a very familiar and annoying scent . My nose felt itchy and burned all at once. I knew this scent . It wasn't my Edward's scent I was smelling. It was Bella's.

I felt my heart stop. I even stopped breathing. I felt like I was having anxious attack. I leaped from the bed and just stared at it in disbelief. An image of Edward and her on the bed filled my mind. They were doing everything that Edward and I did. Kissing, hugging, touching, and e…even fucking.

Why would he let her come inside the house, let alone his bedroom? He had her in our bed. The same bed he took my virginity. The same bed that we declared how much we loved each other. We planned are whole lives here. This was our special place and nobody else. I couldn't stop. My breathe was getting shorter. I felt like I was going to faint. Just as I felt myself slipping. I felt something cold on my shoulder. I snapped out of my mental breakdown quick. I turn my head towards the sensation on my shoulder. It was Edward. He had a look of dread upon his face. I knew from the look he gave me that I was right the whole FUCKING time.

"Jacob, we need to talk."

That is when my world fell apart.

* * *

So, what do you guys think. You like I hope. Well if you do like make sure you hit the review button and tell me how much you liked it or loved it. XOXO!!!!


	2. Doesn't It Mean I Love YOU

I do not own nor do I make profit off the characters of The Twilight Series or this story.

OMG!!! Thanks so much for the reviews. I wasn't expecting the responses I got but I love it. So, it has definitely lit a fire under my ass to update faster. I am working on two other stories as well, so I will try my hardest to update fast. Sorry it is so short but I felt this was important part of the story. But anyways on to the story. Read, Enjoy, and Review!!!!!! Also Te Amo by Rihanna is the inspiration behind this chapter. If you haven't heard it, you really should.

**Chapter 2: Doesn't It Mean I Love YOU**

"Jacob, we need to talk."

That is when my world fell apart. I could feel that he was about to leave me. He had been cheating on me this whole time. I looked into his golden brown eyes. They were no longer the eyes of my lover but my enemy. I instantly felt my love for him turn to hate. I shrugged his hand off my shoulder. I got up off the floor. I turned my back to him and just looked out the glass door that faced the woods. I felt anger and pain began to rise inside of me.

"Jacob, can you please look at me. I want to tell you face to face. I don't want to talk to your back." At that statement, a growl ripped threw me.

"Edward, don't even try to be a man about it now. You obliviously can't face me anyway, seeing as you did everything behind my back in the first place."

"Jacob, you don't understand. I didn't want you to find out this way. I was going to tell you tonight, but you happen to beat me home. Bella and I are sorry that this happen but we can't be together anymore."

"B…Bella and you." I said softly. I turned around to face him. He had no emotion on his face. There was barely any emotion in his voice. It was like he was telling me to park the car. That is when I exploded.

"HOW dare you come in here and talk to me like I MEANT ABSOLUTELY NOTHING TO YOU! We have been together for a fucking year and as soon as some bitch throws herself at you ….YOU have been FUCKING CHEATING ON ME! Then you have the NERVE to tell me I don't understand. Well, understand this FUCK YOU EDWARD and that BITCH!!!! I NEVER want to see you again! The wolf in me wanted to submerged but I pushed it back down. I was angry of course, but I refused to phase. I knew that if I did the pack would know everything.

I pushed past him to leave but before I could get a good distance Edward grabbed my wrist tightly and turned me around to face him. He looked furious his eyes were no longer the golden brown I loved but black.

"What makes you think that I don't love you. I DID NOT want to hurt you, but I love her too. I can have a normal life with her. At least as normal as possible. I can have a family with her. You couldn't give me that. "

"NEWSFLASH! Edward you aren't normal!!" I yelled at him. His somewhat calm demeanor was immediately gone. I tried to push him off me but his grip was too tight on me. I twisted my wrist again but the just managed to grab the another one. My eyes widen when I realize that he might try and hurt me. I tried again to get out of his iron grip but he just slammed me into the nearest wall. Now, I was trapped by the wall and him. The anger I was feeling shifted to fear. Tears were trying to break through. I didn't want to cry not in front of him. I didn't want he to see how much he had hurt me.

He began to speak softly. " We have to hide our relationship. We could never be together openly. You are risking your life to be with me. I can't keep doing this to the both of us. I love you but I am just not in love with you anymore. I am going to be with Bella but I do still want you in my life."

The raged from earlier was clearly gone. All that was left was pain. My body was shaking. How could I be in his life, especially when he cheated. If he didn't want to be with me anymore, then he would never see me again. I heard a growl come from him and the grip on my wrists tighten once more. I winced in pain. He must have heard my thoughts. I forgot to throw up my mental block this whole time.

"Jacob Black, don't you dare think about running from me." He said in a deadly tone. He buried his face in between my neck and shoulder. I gasped in utter disbelief. He placed a gentle kiss on my neck. The tears that I was trying to hold back finally started to fall. I couldn't believe him. One minute he was telling me he couldn't be with me anymore and now. Now he was beginning to planted small kisses on my neck and jaw line. He released the grip he had on my wrists. I grabbed a fist full of his t-shirt. I needed to hold on to something. His hands went to my face. I tried to move my face so he wouldn't see me cry. But he wouldn't let me move. I began to cry harder. I bit my lip in frustration, I felt my lip begin to bleed. How dare he tell me not to leave when he wanted me gone anyway. What the fuck did he want from me?!

"Let me go, Edward or I will…." Before I could even finish the sentence. He kissed me. I knew he could taste the blood on my lips. He just kissed me deeper. I tried to open my mouth to plea for him to stop torturing me, but all he did was slide his tongue into my mouth. He began to taste every inch of my mouth. I wanted him to stop but I all I could do was kiss him back. My grip of his shirt tighten causing him to crush me into the wall more. Then our erections touched. My body began to shake harder. I couldn't breathe anymore because Edward was kissing me breathless. I had to get away from him. With all the strength I had left in my body, I pushed him away from me. He hit the wall across the room. Luckily he didn't go through the wall.

"Don't you fucking try it. I will not be your whore on the side. You can't fuck me and then go be with her. I refuse to let that happen." I quickly ran out of his room. I knew he was going to come after me. I got to the front door and as soon as my hand reach the door knob, I was grabbed again. I was now looking at golden brown eyes again but this time they were laced with the passion he once had for me.

"Please, Jacob don't leave like this. Just let me make love to you one last time before you go. I can't let you go knowing that I will never get to feel you against me again. Please just give me that." Edward sighed and rested his forehead against mine. Fresh tears come back to my eyes. I went from shaking to trembling in an instant. He wrapped his arms around me and I cried harder. I cried harder because I knew I would miss his scent. Especially, now that it no longer was refreshing….It made my nose burn and itch, just like Bella.

"I am sorry, Edward but never again. Go to Bella." With that said , I moved out of his grasp and out of his life.

* * *

So you guys got another chapter out of me in less than a 24 hour span. I hope you guys love it. I will update later tonight. So plz review!!! Next chapter will be two years later. …


	3. Do U Think About Me? Why Should I?

I do not own nor do I make profit off the characters of The Twilight Series or this story.

Alright Guys, here is another chapter. I am really enjoying myself with this story. I hope you guys will enjoy it just as much as me. I want to thank everyone who is reviewing and reading my story. I am glad that you guys care about little old me. But Anyways on with the story…..

**  
Chapter 3: Do U Think About Me? Why Should I?**

**Two Years Later**

"Hey Jake, come downstairs!"

"Okay dad here I come!" I was laying in my bed. It was a very bad day for me. Today was May 12. Today was the day that Edward and I had started to date. It would have been our three year anniversary. But it didn't matter now. I had heard from my dad that Edward and Bella were now engaged. I should have know he would stay true to his words and stay with her. I just didn't get what she had over me. I understood what he meant about the normal part but what else. She was a complete bitch. Alice told me that the Cullens only put up with her because of Edward. If Edward was happy they weren't going to complain. I frequently talked to Alice and Jasper, but rarely anyone else in the Cullen family. I just didn't want to feel their pity or them asking me if I was okay constantly.

After we broke up, I just got tired of seeing their love affair thrown in my face. Everyone kept talking about them like they were royalty. It made me sick to my stomach. I hadn't talked to anyone for almost a month. I didn't feel like eating or leaving my room. I barely phased. I just couldn't take that Edward was gone from my life. My family and friends became really worried about me. I had dropped a lot of weight from refusing to eat. I was getting weaker by the day, hour, and minutes. I just didn't want to feel the pain I felt. I just wanted him to come back to me and say he fucked up. That he loved me and never meant to leave me in the first place. It got so bad to the point that my dad checked me into the hospital. I stayed there for three weeks. I had still refuse to eat or speak to anyone. So they had to force me to eat. I just couldn't convey emotion anymore. I felt numb inside and out. The only person that got me out of my depression was Jasper. I didn't know why he helped me when he did. Carlisle had pretty much given up all hope of me recovering. He didn't know what else he could do medical wise. He suggested that my dad be prepared to lose me because at this rate I was not looking good.

All I know is that I was laying in my bed in between half dead and alive. My skin was on fire and I felt nausea from the food that was practically shoved down my throat. I just wish somebody would come by and end it for me.

"Jacob?"

"What are you doing here?" I asked weakly.

"I came to see you. I was worried about you. I could feel you all the way at my house. I had to see you."

I laughed weakly. " So what do you care? Your brother is happy with his new girlfriend. You don't have to worry about a war starting if we aren't together. So why did you waster your time, Jasper?"

"Because, I know you are stronger than this. You have more strength than anyone I know. If you were anybody else right now you would have been dead a long time ago. I refuse to let you waste yourself anymore." He said at me angry. He grabbed his golden blonde curls in frustration. I thought that smell gesture was cute. I smiled at the gesture. It was the first time I smiled in two months. At the thought of that I felt tears running down my face.

"Oh, Jacob. Please don't cry." He came over to my bed. He did the unexpected. He wrapped his arms around my weak body and just held me. I felt like a dam and let everything flood out of me. I let the pain, the hatred, and the sadness out. I realized why I was trying to kill myself slowly. I hadn't let go of my emotions. I kept them bottled in the whole two months. I didn't let anyone know how I felt. I just couldn't tell my family or pack that I was in love with Edward Cullen and that he left me for….Bella. My body trembled and I could barely catch my breathe with all of the crying I was doing. When I thought I was done I cried some more. I just couldn't stop. And the whole time Jasper held me. He never let me go, no matter how much it hurt him. When I finally stopped I was so exhausted that I fell asleep in Jasper's arms. The next morning I awoke to Jasper sitting in the chair across from my bed. He stayed the whole night with me. I looked at him and for the first time I realized myself worth. I didn't need Edward. The only thing I needed was myself and my family.

" See I told you that you were stronger than that." Jasper smiled at me and walked out of the room.

From that point on I was no longer in pain. I wasn't even sad. I was content. I began to eat. I started talking to my family and friends again. I was slowly but surely turning back into myself.

Then last year during winter, I decided that I wanted to leave La Push. It wasn't like I was still depressed over the situation. I was over Mr. Edward Cullen. I just wanted to go away. When I decided I was going to take off. I didn't know exactly where but I couldn't stay here. I had went to go clear out my bank account. When the clerk informed me of the amount I had I almost had a heart attack. Edward had deposited over a hundred grand in my bank account. I guess he knew me well enough to know I was going to try and leave Washington for good. I was hurt and touched at the same time. Did he want me to leave and the money was a good riddance gift? Or was he trying to say I love you and I want you to be comfortable where ever I decided to go?

I was going to leave, but something stopped me. I think it was my pride. Why should I be the one to leave. I was here first. Edward was mines first. If anything Bella should be the one to leave out of Washington. Edward and her both could go to hell and rot there. I refused to let them chase me away from my family and friends. They could kiss my ass.

"JAKE!!!"

"I AM COMING!!!" I yelled back at my dad. I was so deep in thought that I completely forgot about my dad asking me to come downstairs. I finally got out of bed and walked downstairs. I walked to living room where I knew my dad was. I seen that he was holding some type of lavender envelope and a white letter. It looked like an invitation of some sort.

"I can't believe Charlie is letting his daughter actually marry that leech." My dad looked up at me when he realized I was in the room.

"Dad what are you talking about?" I gave him a confused look.

"Bella. She is really marrying the youngest Cullen. They just sent us a invitation. They only reason I would think to go is because it is Charlie's daughter. If she wasn't I would not be going." I walked quickly over to my father and snatched the invitation from him. I began to read

_**You have been cordially invited to the Union of Isabella Swan and Edward Cullen.**_

I looked at the envelope and it was address to my dad and me. I couldn't believe this shit. Who the fuck does this bitch think she is? I should go to Forks and rip her fucking head off. I didn't think the little slut had the nerve to send that type of trash here. She knew what she was doing by sending that invitation. She knew that she was the one who broke Edward and me up. Yet, she didn't care. She got what she wanted. She got My Edward. I was pissed . So pissed, that I didn't even realize that I had thrown on a pair of jeans and a white tee shirt. I put on my motorcycle boots and grab my helmet. I was about to head to the Cullens house. I was completely sick of this shit. It was time I did to Edward what I should have done that night. I was going to kick his ass.

* * *

Alright People, I am going to bed. I am completely wiped out. My daugther has been driving me up the wall. But anyways, I hope you love it. Read, Enjoy, and Review!!! Up next the confrontation…..XOXO!!


	4. Bitch I'm Special

I do not own nor do I make profit off the characters of The Twilight Series or this story.

Damn You Guys are awesome!!!!! You like me…You really like me!. Okay just kidding. Well, guys it is the part we all been waiting for. So this chapter is short but they will be getting longer as the story progresses. I hope you guys enjoy this because it is going to get ugly. I am warning everyone there is a strong language content in this chapter so please BEWARE. Read, Enjoy, and Review!!! On with the story…..

**Chapter 4: Bitch I'm Special!**

As soon as I parked my bike in the Cullen's driveway. I was off my bike instantly. It almost looked like nobody was home. Except I could here them all moving about the house. My anger was boiling over. I could feel the wolf in me trying to get out. I had learned to control my wolf more whenever I got angry. But I didn't know if I could keep him under control much longer.. I am beyond disgusted with the behavior of Edward. I can't believe how petty and stupid he has become. I was going to let him have it. This time there would be no crying . The only thing I would be doing is beating his ass. He hadn't seen me since that night. I was weak then. But now I was much stronger. I made sure of it. After I got better, I started taking better care of my body. I worked out like crazy. The wolf inside me also became stronger. It refused to let me get hurt again. So my strength had increased two times than normal. So I was now equal to Edward in strength maybe more than that.

As soon as I was about to knock on the door it was opened.

"Jacob, Don't even think about it!"

"Fuck that shit! Alice get out of my way."

"At least let me have him come outside. Esme and Carlisle will be pissed if you fought in the house."

"Nope, I can do it myself." I pushed pasted her. I saw Edward standing at the foot of the stairs. I felt my heart strings tug a bit, but I brushed it off. I was beyond the normal angry. I was furious. I was sick of his shit. I truly hated this man in front of me. I hated the look on his face, like he just seen a fucking ghost. And more than fucking anything, I was mad that he had that bitch standing right next to him. She had a slight smile on her face. It was the kind of look girls give you when they have something that you want. Not that I wanted Edward or anything. Cause, I damn sure did not want him back in my life.

"Jac…" Before he even got my name out of his mouth. I punched him in the face. Bella was screaming his name while he went flying through the glass window by the back porch. He didn't get up right away because I think that he was stunned. Stunned that I hit him or the fact that he actually felt it. Bella went over to his side immediately.

"Edward…Oh my god! Are you okay."

"Fuck, Jacob! Esme is going to be pissed." Jasper said behind me. I didn't even know he was in the room.

I walked over towards Bella and Edward. Bella stared at me wide eyed. Edward got up and dust himself off. His eyes were black with anger. I didn't even wait for him to pounce. I tackled him off the porch causing the banister to break. We both landed hard on the ground. Before I had a chance to get back up Edward grabbed me by my shirt. He brought me to my feet. He looked completely pissed off.

"I am not going to fight you, Jacob." He shouldn't have said that because that just made me more mad.

"Fuck you, Edward!" I landed another punch to his face. I fell back when he let go of my shirt. I got back up and was ready for another round , when I felt two sets of arms grab hold of me. I growled at them in anger.

"Let me the fuck go!"

"Calm down, Jacob. It is not worth it" I felt Jasper using his powers on me. I was still angry but I was at least a step below furious.

"You are a fucking monster!" I heard Bella say as she came up to stand next to Edward.

"What did you say to me, Bitch? I am a monster. Than I guess that makes you a motherfucking whore! Since you are a whore, why don't you fucking blow me, Bitch!" Jasper and Alice tighten their grip on me. They knew I was about to choke the common looking bitch out. Edward's face once again didn't convey any emotion but I could tell by his eyes…that I had hurt him. I really didn't give a fuck. He deserved every piece of my fist that hit his face. And that slut deserved everything I was saying to her. By the way he looked up at me he heard my every thought. He knew I hated the bitch he left me for and part of me hated him too.

_'See what you left me for?'_

"I am not a whore! I just gave Edward what he wanted , since you couldn't!" For the first time ever, I see Edward wince. He knew that was the wrong button to push. I felt myself phase. I jumped towards the bitch . Edward didn't even move out of his spot. She hurried up and backed up to the porch. She fell on her ass of course, trying to get away from me. She screamed Edward's name but all he did was stay where he was. She was trapped between the porch and me. I could smell the stench of fear and her annoying scent combined. I growled at her . She looked at me wide eyed again. I wouldn't be surprise if she pissed her pants. I could tell she didn't know rather to run or scream. She was in shock. My wolf laughed at her. I could easily snap her in half. But what fun would that be? Revenge is a dish best served cold. I changed back into my human form. I could hear Alice and Jasper sigh in relieve. Edward was still in his same spot. He wasn't even facing Bella or me. I walked over to him. I didn't care that I was naked or that Bella was looking me up and down. I stepped in front of him.

"Edward?" He looked at me. His golden brown eyes were filled with an expression I couldn't really explain or describe.

"Jacob." He said my name in barely a whisper.

"I am so happy you invited me to your wedding. I would love to come." Without even thinking about it, I sunk my fingers in his hair and kissed him hard. I felt his body go tense, but he didn't break the kiss. I deepen the kiss while grabbing his ass. He moaned and started to kiss me back. I broke the kiss once I felt him grow hard. I looked at his eyes and they had a look I was very familiar with. He was aroused. I looked at Bella and smirked.

"Well, I guess. I just RSVP then." With that said, I phased and ran back towards the forest. It was the first time I was really happy to be a wolf more that anything in the world.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AWWWW!!! Poor Edward….Jake left him hanging. I am so evil right. Okay, so let me know what you think. Review plz!!!!! Next chapter is the wedding and Jake has a date….I wonder who it is?


	5. Remote Control Me

I do not own nor do I make profit off the characters of The Twilight Series or this story.

Okay, you are getting another chapter but after this I am taking the weekend off. I want to thank everyone for reviewing and supporting the story. You guys are what is keeping me going right now. I have a few requests for Jacob's date to the wedding. No wedding this chapter, but next one I promise. So, I hope you guys like who I choose. Read, Enjoy, and Review!!! Sorry about errors, I wanted to hurry and post the update.

**Chapter 5: Remote Control Me**

One Month Before the Wedding….

  
"What the hell was I thinking? I can't believe you didn't talk me out of it. What kind of friend our you?" I yelled at Alice on the phone. I was sitting in a hotel room in Port Angeles. The day that I shifted, Sam was also phased as well. I was so mad and hadn't thrown up my mental block, so he seen everything. So he wasn't happy and I was banished from La Push land. Luckily they granted me permission to still be able to phase but not in La Push. I only had one day to get my belongings. Luckily I had lots of money when I got banished. And to think the whole time Edward and me were hiding our relationship from my dad and the pack for nothing, I ended up getting banned anyway. My dad wasn't to happy to say the least. He stopped talking to me for a week straight. But out of the blue he called me yesterday. He told me that he would love me regardless of who or what I wanted to be with. He was more mad that I hadn't told him. When I told him the whole story about Edward and me, he no longer was fond of Bella. He already didn't like Edward but that just made him hate him. He wanted us to have a very open relationship. He said he may not be able to relate to the situation that I was in but he had his heartbroken before. It was funny now that I didn't live with my dad and there were no more secrets between us, we just grew closer. But I guess that is how life works. I was just happy that he was talking to me again.

"Jakey, you know I am not going to talk you out of doing anything. It is very important that you do go."

I was switching through channels aimlessly. I was bored out of my fucking mind. Since I was now officially free from the pressure's of La Push . Alice, Jasper and me thought it would be a good idea to move in together. Alice was searching for a two bedroom and two bathroom house. I didn't mind the couple living with me. After the episode in the Cullen's back yard Alice and Jasper said they did not support Edward dating Bella. In fact the only reason Alice was still going to be in the wedding still was because she already paid for the dress. But Jasper said he would not be in the wedding at all. Edward and him got into a huge fight over it. I don't know what all was said, for some reason Jasper won't tell me.

"I think I have change my mind." I ran my fingers through my hair. My hair was getting rather long. I haven't cut in two years. It was now touching the middle of my back. I wanted to cut it but for some reason I just couldn't. Edward always loved my long hair. When we were together he would always play in it or run his fingers through it. I sighed at the memory of those tender moments we shared. It still seem unreal to me to go from loving him so damn much to not standing the sight or touch of him.

"Jacob, I would never encourage anyone to go to their ex's wedding but you need this." Alice gave me some reassurance.

"Fine, but I would really like to go with a date. Unfortunately I don't have anyone I want to take. My dad was going to go but you know how he feels about Bella and Edward. I can't ask you because you are in the wedding. It would be awkward if I went with Jasper.

"Don't worry you will have a date." Alice said with excitement in her voice. I knew that tone. She was up to something.

"Alice, tell me what is going on?" I yelled with frustration. I hated how she was always in the loop of things first.

"Jacob haven't you ever heard patience is a virtue? Just open your door and you shall receive." The line went dead. The cow hung up on me.

"What the fuck is she talking about?" Without hesitation I open my door to my room and was very surprise to see…Paul.

"Paul, what are you doing here?" I asked with a confused look on my face.

"Is that how you answer the door when a friend comes to visit you?" He smiled.

"No, I am just surprised to see you. I pretty sure you know I don't live in La Push anymore. I thought you guys aren't allow to talk to me anymore?"

His face darken. "I will decided who I want to talk to, Jacob. I am a grown man not a fucking little kid. Now are going to let me in or what?"

"Oh sorry, come in." I left the door open so he could come in and walked over to the large king size bed I was lying down on. I sat down again. I made sure that my back was towards the headboard. It wasn't that I didn't trust Paul, I just was being caution. He was looking around the large hotel room. I got the presidential suite just for the hell of it since I could afford it now. He sat down on the couch that was across from the bed.

"So, why did you come to see little old me?"

"To be honest, I was worried about you." The look in his hazel eyes definitely expressed some concern. I never really notice how beautiful his eyes were. They reminded me so much of someone I knew.

"Why, I am perfectly fine now. I am exactly kinda glad to be free of the tribe and La Push. I needed to get out. It sucks that I was force to leave instead of by choice."

" Jake that is nobody fault but your own. If you weren't fucking that leech, you wouldn't have to worry about being banished."

"Hold the fuck up a minute. Did you come here to talk shit or did you come to check up on me? Because if you are going to be an asshole, you can get the fuck out." I told him firmly without breaking a sweat or yelling.

"Okay, I am sorry. I just …. Damnit Jake! I fucking missed you , okay!" He got out of his chair and came towards me. "When I found out about ….what had happen with that leech and you. I was pissed. "

"What because he was a vampire? It was…." I didn't even get a chance to finish when Paul brought his fingers to my lips to silence me. I didn't fight it, I let him talk.

"It wasn't because he was a vampire, but because he fucking hurt you. He hurt the one person I really gave a damn about. When you were in the hospital, I couldn't handle it. I didn't understand why you were wasting away. I just know I prayed to whatever god was out there to help you get better. I wanted you to get better because…I wanted to be able someday to tell you that I ….I love you. I loved you since you were fourteen." His hazel were studying me. It was like he was trying to figure me out. I had only see Paul express one emotion, that was anger. To see this emotion coming from him now made me see him in a new light. He became suddenly more attractive to me. It was like he finally was letting his guard down.

"Paul, why didn't you tell me? Why did you wait so long to tell me?" I got up from the bed. I was standing in front of him. It was a definitely a lot to take in. I just found out that one of my really good friends was in love with me. What if Paul would have just told me from the beginning. He probably would have saved me a whole lot of heartache. Damnit Paul, talk about your bad timing.

"Jake, please don't hate me. I know it is a lot to soak in. Just give me a chance." He got off the bed and walked towards me. I don't why I took a couple of steps back. But my back was now to the wall. I looked at the gorgeous man in front of me. He was only a few inches apart from me. He grabbed both my hands and intertwine our fingers together. He rested his forehead against mines. It was a gesture I was use to doing with him. I remember when I use to get mad at my dad and runaway from home. I would sneak into Paul's house. We would sleep in bed like this all the time. At the time I was only twelve and everything seemed innocent. I just wish I knew then what I know now. I probably would have given Paul all of me, just like I did with Edward.

"Jacob, please say something." Paul's mouth was only a inch from my face. I could feel his cool breathe on my lips. It wasn't like Paul wasn't a catch. His hair was not long like mines but he did have a shag. His hair use to be short but since I went to the hospital he didn't cut it. His hair always looked so soft. His russet skin was absolutely flawless. His muscular figure was to die for and his towering height made head turns. I was already 6'3" and Paul was at least three inches taller than me. He had a very beautiful smile even though you barely got to see it. He full lips looked very kissable. Apart of me really wanted to kiss those lips. I even wondered how soft they were. I felt myself harden a bit at that thought. But really did it for me was his eyes. Those fucking eyes reminded me of someone I should hate. But I just couldn't. The look Paul was giving me right now was something I missed. Clearly that thing was Edward. I felt guilt quickly hit me. I would not think of Edward, nope. I refused to let him dictate my life any further. I needed to move on. He had moved on. So why shouldn't I.

"Paul, can you help me forget about him?" I said in barely a whisper. I looked at him with desperation in my eyes. Tears were threatening to spill from my eyes. I tighten my grip on his hands.

"I will try. Only if you let me." Then he kissed me. It was a chaste kiss but it was the sexiest kiss I had ever received. I knew than that I didn't need to reassure him that I was going to try and make this thing work. I just simply kissed him back with as much feeling as I could. It wasn't love yet , but it was definitely freedom.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Okay, Guys next chapter I promise is going to be the wedding and a lemon!!! I know you guys have been waiting for Edward to pop back up. Well he is going to come back with full force….Have a Happy Weekend guys!!!


	6. Bad Romance

I do not own nor do I make profit off the characters of The Twilight Series or this story.

Hey, guys okay this is the one you have been waiting for. I hope you guys love it. Read, Enjoy, and Review!!!

**Chapter 6: Bad Romance**

**An Hour Before the Wedding**

"Jacob, wake up it is almost time for the wedding to start." I heard a familiar voice say.

"Umm…Give me five more minutes." I had my face buried in my nice fluffy pillow. I was surround by Egyptian cotton sheets in my California king bed. It was so nice to finally have my own place. I exactly had a bed that I could sleep in comfortably. The bed at my dad's house was way to small and hard.

"Jacob Black, if you don't get your sexy ass out of bed. I will be force to take you." I felt the covers being removed from my naked body. I rubbed my eyes to clear my vision. I was greeted with lustful hazel eyes and a smile.

"Have I ever told you that you had a nice ass?" My ass was slapped.

"No you haven't. But if that is how you are going to wake me every morning, then I am going to have to sleep late more often." I smiled at Paul. He was halfway dress in the Armani suit I brought him. He was wearing the black suit pants and the wine colored shirt I picked out. But his pants weren't button up yet and I could see the black briefs he was sporting. The shirt he was wearing wasn't button up either. He well chiseled body was tempting me. I couldn't believe my luck. I had a gorgeous half undress man in my room and I was too afraid to let him fuck me. I rolled out of bed in all my naked glory. I could feel Paul's eyes all over me. We hadn't sleep together yet because I wasn't ready yet. Even though it had been two years since I have had sex, I just couldn't do it just yet. Paul had been nothing but great to me. He was patience with me. He knew part of me wasn't completely over Edward. But he said he would never give up on me. I was trying to move on. I wanted to give Paul everything but something was stopping me.

I was walking to my closet when I felt Paul come up behind me. He wrapped his arms around me and buried his face in my hair. I could feel him taking in my scent. His clothed hardness was rubbing against my ass. It felt so huge. 'Fuck I am so horny.'

"Paul…? We are going to be late if you don't stop." I was barely able to talk when he grabbed my dick. 'God, it has been so long, since I have been touched.' I knew I was having doubts about having sex with Paul but I could feel them starting to slip away.

"Please hurry up and get dress. You are torturing me slowly. I only have so much control." Paul groaned at me. I sighed in relief. I was glad he didn't continue because I didn't have the strength to stop him. I turned around and kissed him.

"Thanks for being so patience with me. I know you have been waiting for me. It will pay off, I promise." I kissed him again. "Now, lets get ready. We have some people to blow away."

"So are you ready to go and face your demons?" Paul looked at me nervously.

"As ready as I ever will be."

The church was packed. There was barely any seats. The only ones open were close to the front. I believe that everyone from Forks was here. I didn't think that Edward and Isabella were that popular. But I guess because both of their parents were well respected in town, everyone would show up. I was anxious and nervous. I don't know why. I just couldn't believe I exactly going to my ex's wedding.

"It looks like we have to sit up front on the bride's side."

"I don't care were we sit. Just as long as we find a sit It is really fucking awkward with me being here." I scratched my neck nervously. I could feel everyone's eyes on Paul and me. I really didn't want to be here but I was not going to back down from Bella's invitation. I was going to walk into that church with my head held high. I made sure I brought Paul and me the best suits money could by. My suit was Prada . Both were custom made to fit and black. I wore a nice white button up underneath my jacket. I had my hair in a low ponytail that was at nape of my neck. I know it was bit cocky but I left two buttons undone to show off a bit of my chest. At this point I really didn't care what anyone thought. I didn't even bother wearing a tie. I down right refused. I wasn't here to be formal. I was here to look gorgeous with my very handsome new boyfriend.

"You will be fine. It will be okay, Jake." I pouted at the thought of my worrying so much. Paul grabbed my hand we he noticed me pouting.

"Okay, I will. Hey before we sit down answer me this. Do I look okay?" I looked at Paul sincerely. I knew I looked okay but I just wanted him to say it. We were now walking down the aisle to get to our seats. Paul was still holding my hand. I could feel all the older people in town staring at us.

"If I was a guy and gay…I would do you." Paul give a very sexy smile and I think I blushed because one of the old ladies next to him heard the comment.

"Thanks, babe." I smiled

Once we got into our seats. Which sucked by the way. They were right in the second row on the Bride's side. So that meant I got to see Edward marry Bella in close range. I looked on Edward's side and it seem like a lot of the town girls were wearing black. I guess they were mourning for the fact that after today, Edward Cullen was off the market for good. If only they knew.

"What time is it?" I asked Paul. I was getting agitated. I don't know why I couldn't shake this feeling I had. I just…wanted to scream. People had finally stop coming in the church. Everyone was done being seated.

"It is five minutes till 11." That meant five more minutes until Edward was completely gone. He was already untouchable but now he was going to become non existed in my life. I tapped my foot nervously. I think Paul could see the anxiety building in me.

"Jake, baby do you want to go outside? Do you need some air?" He grabbed the hand he was holding earlier and rubbed it gently.

"No, I am okay. I just want this to be over. I am just ready to move on from him and her. I want to be completely free of them."

"You will be don't worry." No sooner when I heard those words. I picked up a somewhat familiar scent. Edward was on his way down the aisle. I didn't even turn around. I couldn't. My breathing became somewhat short . I prayed that Paul didn't notice my frantic breathing pattern. I felt my heartbeat quicken. I subconsciously clenched Paul's hand a bit tighter. I looked up at the altar. The minister just got there. I knew it would only be seconds before Edward made it there. And just when I thought I had a little bit of time to recover from the anxiety built up in me. I felt his eyes on me. I didn't want to look up at him. I wanted to look everywhere else but at those golden brown eyes. I just couldn't do it. I knew that if I looked up my façade would crack a bit. I could feel Paul's eyes going back and forth between Edward and me. He squeezed my hand in comfortable. I was trembling. It was just like the night when he left me.

"Jacob?" I heard my name uttered in a very low tone. I almost missed it. That is when I ripped my eyes off the floor. I looked at him. The expression on his face was one of confusion and dread. I felt Paul's hand let go of my hand and rest on my thigh. I looked over at Paul. He was no longer eyeing Edward but he was looking at me. His hazel eyes were looking at me in away I never seen before. It was like he needed me to tell him something. Because he knew the look that Edward was giving me. Edward wanted me. His eyes were trying to convey to me how he fucked up. He knew he was making a mistake but it was too late. I knew that if I didn't give Paul what he needed I would most likely lose him forever. I knew what I needed to do. I would be damned if I let Edward control the last possible piece of happiest I could still get. Just because he realized how stupid he was. The wedding march began to play. Everyone was standing up. But Paul and me were still sitting down. I could still feel Edward looking at me. I took my eyes from Paul to Edward. Edward didn't take his eyes off me for a second. His future wife was walking down the aisle but all he could do was stare at me.

'Stop looking at me, Edward! Look at your wife. That is who you love now!' I shouted the thought in my head. I knew he heard me. Because he winced a bit and pulled his eyes away from me. I could see it took all his strength to take his eyes off me, but I was relieved. I turned back towards Paul.

"Paul…..I am ready."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Okay, So I know I said it was going to be a lemon in this chapter. But I thought it was good to leave  
Off on this point. Sorry I haven't updated in awhile I had a relative who got in a really bad car accident and my schedule has been really crazy. But I hope you guys like it and Plz Review….Next chapter is a Lemon for sure.


	7. I Want to Suffocate You

I do not own nor do I make profit off the characters of The Twilight Series or this story.

Okay, Here is another update guys. I hope you love it. I think this is one of my favorite chapters. Also I will be starting a new twilight story soon. It is really twisted so I hope you guys love it. Okay and this chapter isn't a lemon it is more of a lime. But at least I guy you some type of fruit, right? Read, ENJOY, and Review!!!!

**Chapter 7: I Want to Suffocate You but I have a Headache!**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**

"Paul….I am ready." I looked at Edward again. He was now taking Bella's hand into his. But before he turned to face the minister, he looked at me again. It was almost like he wanted me to do something. I felt a lump in my throat start to form. I couldn't believe I was sitting through this shit. I felt a slight whimper escape me. If Paul heard me he didn't say. He just made comforting caresses over my thigh.

"What do you mean you are ready?" Paul looked confused.

"I need some air. We can meet everyone at the reception." I didn't even glance back at the altar. I just got up while grabbing Paul's hand and walked to the front of the church. I could feel everyone's eyes on me but the only ones I cared about were Edward's. That just made me feel really sick to my stomach.

* * *

We got to the reception hall. The first thing I wanted to do was hit the bar. We walked to the separate bar that was away from the main room the reception was being held. I must have had a guardian angel because I was very surprise to see Jasper already waiting at the bar.

"Jasper, what the hell are you doing here?" I looked at him surprised. He looked really hot in his suit. His suit was also very similar to Paul's and mines but he were a grey button up underneath his jacket. But he actually looked like a model.

"Let's just say I knew you would need something really strong to drink. May I recommend a couple shots of tequila?" He winked at me. 'I loved his southern charmed.'

"That will be just fine and keep them coming." I took both shots without hesitation. It burned a bit but I just push the feeling down.

"Jake… baby. Do you really think getting drunk is a good idea.?" Paul raised an eyebrow at me. I knew he was right. Getting drunk wasn't a good idea at all, but I didn't care. I needed to get rid of this feeling that was taking over me. I felt in pain. It was like my heart was being stabbed repeatedly. It was another emotion I was too familiar with.

"Paul, I am a big boy. I am fine. I just need something to take the edge off." Yeah more like make me numb from head to toe. As much as it pains me to say this, I really didn't want to feel a motherfucking thing right now. That also included my face.

"I don't agree with this at all Jake. What if …if….You…You know what I think I am going to go home."

"WHAT! Why?" I yelled.

"I am not going to sit back and watch you get all worked up over him. I knew that coming into this you still have some feelings about him. But it is painfully clear that you still aren't ready to move on."

I have never in my life seen Paul look so frustrated with me. I mean was I really acting that dramatic over Edward. I am still hurting. I had a right to be mad. Right? "Paul, look I just…fuck! I need this please don't be mad at me." I tried to give him the best puppy dog eyed look ever. But it was clear from the scowl of Paul's face he wasn't letting me off that easy.

"Okay, I will give you this one day, but after this Jacob. I don't want to hear about him. I want you to be happy and you can't do that if you just don't let him go." Paul moved closer to me. He kissed me on the lips.

"Thanks for understanding. But are you still going to leave me?"

"I unfortunately think that would be a good idea, because if I take you home when you are drunk…God only knows the things I would do to your body." He said in my ear. I felt my cock twitch at all the things we could do. 'Fuck, I need to get laid soon.'

"Umm…Guys I hate to interrupt but you guys are making me a bit uncomfortable…" Jasper's eyes were now slightly black. I guess he could feel the sexual tension.

"Sorry, Jazz. Don't be mad at us. Now you know how I feel when I hear Alice and you at night." I smiled at him.

"Fuck you, Jacob."

"I would but I think Alice would be pretty upset." I heard a low growl escape from Paul. Jasper was about to response to my last comment when his phone started to ring. He started to walk away to have his conversation with whoever was on the phone.

"So are you still leaving me or what?" I made sure that my tone was a bit suggestive. The tequila in my system was starting to have an effect. It probably didn't help that I hadn't eaten anything today either. I guess Paul was right.

"Yeah, I am going to go home. I am a bit tired and I still have a pack meeting later. Plus it is also my night to patrol."

"So that means I will be sleeping alone tonight?" I pouted. I was just starting to get use to not sleeping alone at night.

"Hey, it is just one night. I will be over first thing in the morning I promise." He kissed me one last time. "Will Jasper and Alice give you a ride?"

"Yeah, we live together. They fucking better." I smiled at him before he walked away. I sigh heavily. I once again was by myself. 'Well, if I am going to be myself. I might as well get another drink.' I went to the bar. I order another two shots of tequila. I down the shots and sat at the bar. I was waiting for Jasper to get off the phone. I was so deep in thought that I almost didn't notice a very disturbed Jasper walk back to the bar.

"Wow, man what is wrong with you?" I asked trying not to freak out.

"Jacob, I don't know how to tell you this."

"What is wrong?" I got out of my seat.

"Edward…and Bella didn't get….married." Jasper looked at me with hesitation. I think because he didn't know how I was going to response.

"What do you mean they didn't get married?"

"Well, I guess after Edward saw you leave the wedding with Paul, he immediately stopped the wedding. He told Bella that he was sorry but he couldn't marry someone he wasn't in love with. He also meant that he was still in love with you."

"WHAT!!!! You have got to be kidding me. Why didn't he drag me into this. I don't care about him anymore. I am trying to move on. I have a boyfriend for crying out loud." I was pissed.

"There is one more thing." Jasper winced in pain from my outburst.

"What more could he do?"

"He is on his way here to come and get you. He wants to talk. He wants to get you back."

"NO! I am not talking to him. I refuse. Fuck this I am leaving. Give me you damn keys. You can bum a ride with Alice." I thought he was going to object considering the fact that I had been drinking and was being a complete asshole to him. But he didn't he just gave me the keys and told me to be careful. He also informed me that Alice and him would not be home tonight, because they had to do damage control because of the wedding.

"Thanks, Jazz." I took the keys and went outside. It was raining heavily outside now. Hell I didn't even know it was suppose to rain today. I walked quickly to Alice's yellow Porsche. I wasn't even five feet away from the car and already I was drench. I started to unlock the car door when I heard my name.

"Jacob." My body went still and my heart stopped for a bit. I didn't want to turn around. I knew that voice instantly. He was right behind me. Least than a few feet apart.

"Will, you please turn around." I felt his hand on my wrist. The coldness of his skin brought a involuntary shiver to my very warm skin. I turned around. It was Edward. He looked amazing in his tux even though he was now soaking wet. The white dress shirt he was wearing was clinging to all the right spots. He bronze hair was all over the place. His eyes…Oh God his eyes looked enticing. He was sizing me up and down. I could tell that he liked what he seen. I looked at his lips. I missed them so damn much. The coolness of them. The way they use to caress my skin in our heated embrace. I felt like a deer caught in the headlights. At one point this beautiful creature use to belong to me. He was mines that was until he took my heart and broke it.

"What do you want, Edward?" I felt the hand of my wrist pull me closer. I should have backed up right now. I should have been disgusted with him touching me. But I wasn't. I was in a daze. His eyes were pulling me in.

"Jacob?" I made sure to throw my mental block up quickly. "I…I have missed you." Edward said in a whisper. I looked at him like he slapped me in the face. I backed up to put some distance between us.

"Are you fucking kidding me? You were about to get married and then you tell me now that you missed me. You are unbelievable. Do you know that?" I looked at him in utter disgust. How dare he pull that crap? I pushed him away to get in the car. I didn't feel like fighting or arguing with him right now. I didn't …know what I wanted anymore. I was just frustrated.

I didn't even get my ass in the seat good enough before he stopped me. "Jake, please just let me finish. Can we go somewhere to talk?" He looked at me with desperation in his eyes. I wanted to shut the door and drive away but…once again I was stuck.

"Okay, get in the fucking car."

* * *

I don't know why I decided to go back to my place. This was very bad. I was going to take my ex boyfriend who I may possible be in love with still to my condo. Only because he decided to ditch his fiancee (who by the way is the reason he left me) at the altar, because he was confused over his feelings for me. I must be fucking insane. I think the alcohol has definitely hindered my thought process because I damn sure wasn't thinking right now.

Once we got to my place it was of course tension just like the car ride here. I immediately went to my room to remove my jacket and my shoes. I un-tucked my shirt because I was burning up for some reason. I grabbed a couple of towels from my closet to dry off with. When I came out my room, I just leaned against the door frame. I was observing Edward. I could tell that he was a complete mess right now. His tie was now lose and his shirt was un- tuck as well. He kept pacing back and front while running his fingers through his drenched bronze hair. I almost felt sorry for him. Almost.

"Here goes a towel to dry off with. And take off your damn shoes, your sister will be piss if you mess up the carpet." I threw the towel and he of course caught it. I walked over to my sofa and sat down. I didn't really care if my clothes were still wet. I just wanted him out of my house soon as possible.

"Thanks." He did as I requested and removed his shoes.

"You are welcome. Now, you have ten minutes, Cullen." I made sure that no emotion was on my face. I didn't want him to guess what I was thinking or feeling. I didn't want him to read me at all. He was standing near the island in front of the kitchen. 'Thank God, he stopped pacing back and forth.'

"Cullen? So now we are back to last names, Black ?" He looked at me with a frown on his face. "Do you really hate me that much?"

"I really can't answer that right now. It is not my fought that we are at this point. If I remember correctly, you left me." I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Jake, you walked out on me. I didn't leave you. I just simply said that we couldn't be in a relationship."

"Bullshit! You wanted to have your bitch and dick on the side. It doesn't simply work like that, Cullen. I am not going to be on the side. I am not going to bend to your will. You know what…Why am I even talking to you. You haven't change a bit. You don't miss me and I am starting to believe that you never did. You just wanted my body and you used it until you got your fill. Once you got it, you tossed me to the side."

"Jake, I am sorry that I hurt you. I never meant to hurt you. But you don't understand the pull I had towards her. She was like heroin. Her smell is intoxicating." I shook my head. I didn't want to hear this shit. I didn't want to hear him talk about her like that. I thought that is how he felt about me, but I guess I was wrong. It hurt so fucking bad. I thought I was over this feeling that I was feeling now.

"I can't listen to this. I get it. You loved her. She was everything you wanted and I was just the piece of gum that stuck to the bottom of your shoe. Well you know the bad thing about heroin is…. the high does not last forever. You always want more and more until you overdose. Sometimes the thought of using it is more dangerous than actually having it, Edward. " He needed to leave. This was a very stupid idea. I can't be alone with him. I wanted to cry. I wanted to throw myself at him for some reason and say…Just fucking love me! God I hate him so fucking much. "You need to get out of here."

"NO!! I am not done." Edward moved closer to me. He was now kneeling in front of me. He looked a bit angry at the thought of me make him leave.

"I don't want to hear anything you fucking have to say. Why do you feel the need to fuck with me? I am over you. I don't want you. I just want that bitch and you to leave me alone!" I was going to hit him. I could feel it.

"Jake, I can't do that. As much as you hate me… I can't leave you alone. I thought that after I left you for Bella, that I would get over you., but I couldn't move on. So now, I can't just let you move on without me." He brought a hand to my face. The other was now resting on my knee. I was too shock to move. " I will never be able to let you go." I felt the ponytail in my hair being taken down. He fingers were now moving through my hair. He was moving in between my legs. His face was now buried in the crook of my neck. "I missed you so much. I…don't know what to do without you." He was placing soft kisses on my neck. He still remember the spots that drove me crazy. I moaned when he started to suck and lick slightly on my throbbing pulse. I was hard in an instant. His hands were roaming all over my body. The hand that was on my knee started to move to the middle of my back. My erection was now rubbing against his. I groaned in pleasure.

"E…Edward…" I panted in his ear. He started to unbutton my shirt. It was now slipping off my shoulders while he crushed his lips into mines. His fingers were in twined in my hair tightly. I was gripping his back trying desperately not to tear his jacket. I broke the kiss to catch my breathe. Why did he have this effect on me? I was trembling slightly as he started to caress my warm skin with his cold hands. He returned back to my neck and started to kiss it again. My head was now resting on his shoulders. I wanted to rip the tux he was wearing off his body. I wanted him to fuck me then and there. I wanted him to make me his again, but then I realized something…..He at one point today was about to get married. The only reason he wanted me now is because he seen me with someone else.

Just as I was snapping out of my haze his grip tighten on me. I guess I underestimated how drunk I was because I wasn't budging . The position I was in didn't really help either. One arm was around my waist and his other hand was still buried in my wet hair.

"Edward…Let me go! I not doing this with you. I…. don't love you anymore. I have a boyfriend." I tried to sound convincing. It sounded really strange to say that out loud. I tried to get out of his grasp again but failed miserably. I looked into his eyes. They instantly went from golden brown to black. He growled at my last comment.

"Jacob, what does that have to do with me? He will never have you the way I have. You belong to me. I know you haven't let him touch you. He could never make you feel what you are feeling now." He started grinding his dick into mines. I gasped. He lowered my body so my back was arching a bit. It was like he was climbing up my body. I gasped when he licked at my pulse again. My erection felt like it was going to exploded. I bit my lip to stop a moan from escaping.

"Edward, don't please. I just… Let me go! What are you about to…?" I didn't get to finish my sentence before he cut me off. He was now nibbling on my lower lip. 'Oh, shit I miss that.' The gentle pull and nibble on my lip caused my dick to go from hard to rock hard. I could probably fuck a brick wall right now and make it cum twice.

"I am so sorry but I can't help myself. I should have did this a long time ago. " He pulled on my hair roughly and bite into my neck. I winced in pain. A pain like never before course through my body. but then an intense feeling of pleasure followed right after. I never felt anything like it before. It felt like my whole body was having an orgasm.

_ 'Oh shit, that means!' _ I knew immediately what he was doing to me. The bastard was marking me. He had the nerve to stake his claim. 'FUCK!!"

"Edward don't …please." A moan like I never heard before came from Edward. The sound alone made me grip him tighter when everything around me went blank. All I could hear was his voice in my head. _"I love you so much, Jacob. I should have never left. I am sorry"_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_

Okay, So what do you think? Now people Edward still has away to go. So don't think he got in that good. Plz review!!!!


	8. Make Up

I do not own nor do I receive or accrue profit from the characters on Twilight.

Hey guys I know it has been a while. It is a short chapter, I do apologize. I had to get over this milestone before we got to the heart of the story. Edward still has away to go. So don't think he got in that good. I kinda went a new direction with this story. So I hope you guys like it and Plz review! So here it is guys….

**Chapter 8: Make up**

_"I am so sorry but I can't help myself. I should have did this a long time ago. " He pulled on my hair roughly and bite into my neck. I winced in pain. A pain like never before course through my body. But then an intense feeling of pleasure followed right after. I never felt anything like it before. It felt like my whole body was having an orgasm._ _'Oh shit, that means!' __I knew immediately what he was doing to me. The bastard was marking me. He had the nerve to stake his claim. 'FUCK!"_ _"Edward don't …please." A moan like I never heard before came from Edward. The sound alone made me grip him tighter when everything around me went blank. All I could hear was his voice in my head. __"I love you so much, Jacob. I should have never left. I am sorry. Remember when we first met? How I felt when I saw you? I felt like nothing could ever compare to how I felt just looking at you._ "_I also felt the same. Why did you go, Edward? Why couldn't you just stay? I know I could have made you happy. You were everything to me. I was willingly to sacrifice everything for you. You abandon me, completely." _

I woke up looking up at my ceiling. My hands went to my neck immediately to see if what had happen was a dream or did the bastard really mark me as his. And as I inspected my throat, I knew it wasn't a dream. I could feel the impression trying to heal but couldn't because once you were marked, It wouldn't heal until the bond was completed. It was also very sensitive to touch. I also noticed my room was completely empty of his presence. I was still in my shirt and pants I wore to the wedding. I got out of bed and felt a bit woozy. I stumbled a bit but manage to caught myself. Once I got outside my bedroom, I didn't feel him at all. Good, he was gone. But when I find him I will kill him on sight. I can't believe that bastard. I was trying to be happy. I wanted to rid myself of him and he once again found a way to pull me back in.

Knock, Knock 'Fuck I totally forgot that Paul was coming.' I went and unlock the door. "It's open! " I yelled while running to my room and quickly removing the sheets off my bed. I had to remove the scent of Edward off my body and my sheets. I threw the discard sheets into my closet. "I am hoping in the shower baby. I almost forgot you were coming over." I continue to yell while stripping my clothes from last night off my body.

I barely notice that the person now walking into my room was not Paul.

"Your wolf won't be here all day. He had to work, but I see that your body is still worth dying over."

I turned around instantly covering my junk with my hands, so Edward wouldn't see my package. He was leaning against my door frame with a smug ass look on his perfect face.

"In that case, please drop dead now. What the fuck are you doing in my house?" I tried to look for something close by to cover up with. I guess he must have read my mind because before I could go for anything, I was instantly on my back in my bed. "Get the fuck off of me Ed...Oh my God!" That was cut short when he started licking and sucking at the place he bite me last night.

I couldn't help the fact that it caused me to whimper and groan. Or even the fact that I became hard just from the gesture alone. "Stop…Please…mmmm." What was I doing? His hands were all over me. My hands curl in his soft nest of hair. I pushed him up from my neck. I should have told him to get the fuck out. I should have said no I have a boyfriend and he was the scum of the earth. But as soon as I looked into his lustful orbs I was done and I was horny. So the only thing, that came from my lips was… "Fuck me, now."

**Sometime Later…**

So after four mind blowing hours of endless sex, I was tired, very ashamed, and disgusted with myself. I just fucked my ex-boyfriend who cheated of me and left me for someone I hated. Hell he would have been married yesterday if I hadn't shown up to the fucking wedding. Goddamn it!

That's why, I was now in my shower scrubbing the scent of Edward Cullen, from my body or at least trying too. It was very hard to do that when he was now blowing me in the shower. Edward was like a drug. Once he got into your system you were hooked. Everything about would drive you mad. His smell, his smile, his kiss, and the way he fucked…. "Oh….I am cumming!" I was horrible. I had become what he was. I was a cheater and I knew I wouldn't be able to stop. I was going to keep coming back for more and more… "Fuck!" He was now taking another bite from his mark. I guess tomorrow I will think about how much I suck as a person but right now, all I could do was think about was riding Edward until the next morning.

**REVIEW!**


End file.
